


who the fuck knows

by Hope



Category: The Faculty
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-06
Updated: 2003-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://www.livejournal.com/users/angstslashhope/352193.html<br/>http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/14055.html</p></blockquote>





	who the fuck knows

there's something about the way zeke cocks his hips that casey just. can't. get out of his head. which is pretty fucking ironic, considering his recent specialty seems to be 'getting things out of people's heads'. _fucking._ something that should have been fresh and foreign to casey's vocabulary-steeped tongue, but delilah hadn't batted an eyelid at it, though that was probably deliberate in her case. _maybe they worship comets, who the fuck knows._

maybe he worships that line, down the center of zeke's back, with the folding out of his shoulderblades then his torso tapering as it gets lower, and that angle, there, not quite straight, not quite level, just off and so. fucking. deliberate that it makes casey's mouth water.

fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.livejournal.com/users/angstslashhope/352193.html  
> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/14055.html


End file.
